Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział IX
Są charaktery podobne Sułkowskiemu, które niebezpieczeństwa do ostatniej chwili widzieć i uwierzyć w nie nie chcą. Ani to, co mu od królowej przyniosła żona, nie kryjąc, iż była zbyt zimno i obojętnie przyjęta, ani to, co mu oznajmił Ludovici, nie odjęło zaufania w siebie i wiary w przyszłość. Zdawało mu się, że król doń był nadto nawykłym, aby się bez niego mógł obejść. Pewien był, że na nim silne uczynił wrażenie ostatnią rozmową, jeżeli się to w ten sposób nazwać mogło; nie wiedział zresztą może sam, na co rachował, lecz był zupełnie spokojnym. Żona, kobieta skromna, bojaźliwa, znająca dwór i dwory, i to, co się zwykło zwać łaską pańską, choć nie okazywała tego po sobie, w śmiertelnej była trwodze. Wiedziała dobrze, iż niełaska w Saksonii, zwłaszcza gdy się zajmowali przygotowaniem jej nieprzyjaciele, nie kończyła się na prostym usunięciu i wygnaniu. Szła za nimi pod jakimkolwiek pozorem konfiskata dóbr, a często i wiekuiste więzienie bez sądu i bez wymiaru... trwające życie całe. Sułkowski, popadłszy w niełaskę, zawsze mógł być strasznym swym nieprzyjaciołom przez stosunki na dworach: francuskim, austriackim i pruskim; cóż więc naturalniejszego było nad obawę, aby go nie zamknięto dla własnego bezpieczeństwa? W śmiertelnej trwodze spędziła noc pani Sułkowska, kryjąc łzy swe, którymi mężowi męstwa odejmować nie chciała. Hrabia, przeciwnie, był w wybornym humorze, zwierzając się żonie, co mówił królowi i jakie na nim uczynił wrażenie. Pochlebiał sobie, że sieci zastawione przez nieprzyjaciół potargał, że wszystko powróci do dawnego stanu i że on teraz obali tę klikę nieprzyjazną, a królowę usunie tak i otoczy, aby niebezpieczną być przestała. Nazajutrz rano, dnia 5 lutego, hrabia po męczącej podróży nie zaspał długo, obudził się o zwyczajnej godzinie, ubrał i wedle dawnego obyczaju pojechał do króla na zamek. Gdyby był cokolwiek więcej miał przebiegłości, a mniej zaufania w sobie, dostrzegłby był z łatwością, że zobaczywszy go, wszystek dwór spoważniał; że niektórzy się nieznacznie z drogi usuwali, a ci, co nie mogli uniknąć z nim spotkania, nadzwyczaj byli małomówni i chłodni. Sułkowski miał dawniej swobodę wchodzenia do króla, kiedy mu się podobało i gdziekolwiek się znajdował. Dążył więc prosto do pokojów króla, wiedząc, gdzie go szukać o tej godzinie, gdy Löwendahl zaszedł mu drogę grzecznie bardzo i oznajmił, że król w swoim gabinecie pilnymi sprawami jest zajęty i bez wyjątku żadnego nikogo a nikogo wpuszczać nie kazał. – Ale to się do mnie stosować nie może! – zawołał Sułkowski uśmiechając się. – Nie wiem – odparł Löwendahl – może się to później wyjaśni, lecz darujesz mi hrabia, że ja ściśle się muszę pilnować rozkazów i nie śmiem ich tłumaczyć. Nie chcąc się poniżać do sporu, Sułkowski, pewien, iż się później pomścić potrafi tego niewłaściwego znalezienia się, ukłonił z dala, zawrócił i odszedł. Postanowił przyjechać powtórnie o godzinie jedenastej, gdy król wszystkich zwykł był przyjmować. Schodząc ze wschodów, z dala zobaczył porte-chaise Brühla i to go mocno ubodło. „Ale cierpliwości – rzekł w duchu – cierpliwości! Są to ostatnie wysiłki tych ichmościów, przecież nie będą śmieli drzwi mi zamknąć przed nosem. Zobaczymy...” Pojechał do kancelarii Ludoviciego i znalazł go bladym i pomieszanym. – Papiery? Macie papiery? – zapytał. – Dotąd ich nie mam, zbieram to, co wprzódy było przygotowane; jest coś w obejściu się ze mną urzędników tajemniczego, nic dobrego i nic nam nie zwiastującego pomyślnego: chodzą, a raczej uciekają jak poparzeni. – Ja to rozumiem bardzo dobrze – zaśmiał się Sułkowski. – Jakże chcesz, aby kto widząc swój upadek, nie stracił głowy. Ja się jeszcze do Najjaśniejszego Pana docisnąć nie mogłem, powiedziano mi, że zajęty w gabinecie. Musi być walna narada, co tu zrobić z Sułkowskim, który wszystkim szyki pomieszał. Zaczął się śmiać, a Ludovici westchnął, ale z błędu wyprowadzać nie myślał. Ważyło się przez chwilę, czyby nie jechać do Brühla. Właściwie on powinien był już być u Sułkowskiego; usunięcie się także było rodzajem wypowiedzenia wojny. „Nieczyste ma sumienie – rzekł w duchu – nie śmie mi się na oczy pokazać, a może węzełki zwija, czując odprawę. To pewna, że nie dam mu tu popasać długo.” Ludovici nie był tego dnia do rozmowy, milczał, zamyślał się, stawał nie słysząc, co doń mówiono, przechadzał się, stękał. Sułkowskiego to prawie śmieszyło. Nie mając co począć z sobą, dla żartu postanowił odwiedzić hrabinę Moszyńską, aby zobaczyć, jak go też przyjmie i czy bardzo się przestraszy. Ruszył więc do hrabinej, ale tu przeproszono go, że godzina była ranna, a hrabina nie ubrana. Wrócił do domu, gdzie żona go u progu spotkała niespokojna. Sułkowski, żartując z jej przestrachu, powiedział, że natychmiast jedzie na powrót do króla. Zamilkła na to. Było trzy kwadranse na jedenastą, gdy Sułkowski na zamek udał się znowu. W przedpokojach osób znalazł bardzo mało. Frosch i Storch, którzy tylko przy królu byli tak pocieszni, siedzieli z minami powszednimi ludzi znudzonych i nie mających najmniejszej ochoty do błaznowania. Storch miał od padania na ziemię bóle w kolanach, a Frosch, posępny, wyglądał jak noc i nie widać było w nim najmniejszego do wesołości usposobienia. Siedział z obowiązku, oczyma i sercem będąc za oknem, gdzieś w domu. Gdy Sułkowski do drzwi apartamentu się zbliżał, paź króla przybiegł i oznajmił mu, że najjaśniejszy pan był u najjaśniejszej pani. Do królowej iść nie chciał, ani mógł Sułkowski; tam potrzeba się było anonsować i mógł być nie przyjętym. Przeszedł się kilka razy po przedpokoju i nie wiedząc, co z sobą począć, udał się na powrót do lektyki. Chciał się kazać nieść do domu, ale wiedział, że widok tak wcześnie powracającego zaniepokoi żonę, wolał więc przebyć tę chwilę gdzie indziej. Ta powtórna niebytność króla mogła mu dać do myślenia: w istocie dorozumiewał się intrygi, lecz w skutek jej nie wierzył. Postanowił stałością i cierpliwością przemóc te przeszkody, wytrwać na stanowisku, nie okazywać zniecierpliwienia i był zawsze jeszcze pewien, że zwycięży. Po drodze był dom Faustyny. Postanowił wstąpić do niej. Znał on admiracją króla dla śpiewaczki i jej usposobienia, miał nadzieję, jeśli się nie dowiedzieć czego od niej, to przynajmniej wyrozumieć. Już w przedpokoju dochodziła go taka wrzawa włoska, że niemal chciał się cofnąć, aby nie wpaść w niewłaściwe towarzystwo. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły i Amorevoli, Monticelli, Albuzzi, Puttini, Pilaja, kilku Francuzów, krzycząc i kłócąc się jeszcze, poczęło się wysypywać z pokoju. Zobaczywszy Sułkowskiego, wszyscy natychmiast umilkli, rozstępując się i kłaniając mu nisko. Faustyna, która ich wypędziła, właśnie stała na progu: zdziwiła się na widok hrabiego i zmieszana nieco, z uśmiechem wymuszonym, zaprosiła go, aby wszedł. – Kiedyż Wasza Ekscelencja wróciliście?! – zawołała. – My nic nie wiemy o jego powrocie. – A, bo ja dotąd na pół jestem incognito – rozśmiał się hrabia. – Proszę sobie wystawić, piękna pani, że od wczoraj nie mogłem dostąpić szczęścia oglądania pana mego. Trzy razy byłem w zamku, a dwa nie zostałem przyjęty. Ja!! – dodał Sułkowski, wskazując palcem na siebie. – Zaczynam sądzić, że kilkomiesięczne oddalenie uczyniło mi dwór i jego obyczaje niezrozumiałymi, i przychodzę do was prosić o tłumaczenie. – Hrabia sobie przyjemne żarty ze mnie stroisz – odparła Włoszka, spoglądając nań z pewnym politowaniem i uwagą. – Ja znam tylko dwór ze sceny. Na scenie królową jestem lub boginią, a zszedłszy z desek, zupełnie nieświadomą istotą tego, co się w świecie dzieje. – Jednakże – ciszej począł Sułkowski – powiedzcie mi, słyszeliście co? Czy się tu jaka burza na mnie zebrała, staraniem waszego przyjaciela Guariniego naprowadzona... – Nic a nic nie wiem – trzęsąc głową, ozwała się Faustyna – mnie moje kłopoty teatralne starczą. Być bardzo może, że na was, panie hrabio, spiskują, ale wy przecież obawiać się tego nie potrzebujecie. – Ani się też lękam, lecz chciałbym tirer au clair, co to jest. – To jest zazdrość i współzawodnictwo – odezwała się Bordoni. – My w teatrach doskonale to znamy: rzecz niezmiernie powszednia. – A lekarstwo na to? Faustyna ruszyła ramionami. – Kto może się usunąć, uciec, a kto ma ochotę walczyć, musi się bić i trwać w boju, bo spokojności nie znajdzie nigdzie i nigdy. Sułkowski nie śmiał jej przypomnieć przestróg, jakie mu dawała przed kilku miesiącami, teraz mowa jej i usposobienie były całkiem zmienione: Faustyna lękała się. Widząc, że się niewiele dowie, hrabia spytał o nową operę, o muzykę, o Hassego; przeszedł się po saloniku kilka razy i pożegnał Faustynę. Postanowił wprost jechać do domu. Pomimo wiary, która go dotąd nie opuszczała, chmurne miał czoło i musiał się powstrzymywać, aby nie okazać niecierpliwości, jakiej doznawał. Przed pałacem znalazł ekwipaż dworski. Baronówna Löwendahl, córka w. Ochmistrza dworu, była u jego żony. Sułkowski poszedł do salonu. Na kanapie siedziały dwie panie zajęte żywą i niespokojną rozmowa. Widząc go wchodzącego, panna Löwendahlówna, żywa osóbka, niezbyt już młodziuchna, która zawsze o wszystkim bywała najlepiej uwiadomioną, porwała się z kanapki i podbiegła ku niemu. Na twarzy jej widać było pomieszanie i rozdrażnienie niezwykłe. – Hrabia mi to najlepiej objaśnisz – zawołała witając się. – Na dworze zaszły czy gotują się jakieś zmiany. Nie możemy odgadnąć, co to być może. – Ale skądże panie to wnoszą? – zapytał, witając się, gospodarz. – Wiem doskonale – poczęła żywo Löwendahlówna. – Przed godziną król posłał po starego generała Baudissina, który leży na podagrę chory, i kazał mu do siebie przyjechać. Generał, który ledwie o kiju się może po pokoju przechadzać, kazał przeprosić króla, tłumacząc się chorobą; mimo to posłano po niego raz drugi i widziałam na moje oczy sama, że musiał jechać i pojechał na zamek. – Nie wiem, co to może być – odpowiedział spokojnie Sułkowski. – Byłem na zamku dwa razy, ale oba razy najśmieszniej w świecie trafiłem tak, że króla widzieć nie mogłem. Zaczął się śmiać, panna Löwendahlówna ciągnęła dalej, szczebiocząc żywo: – Od kilku dni już głoszą, że Baudissin, który kilka razy na próżno o dymisję prosił, dostanie ją nareszcie. Nic mu tak złego nie będzie, bo dawno odpocząć potrzebuje. Gorzej daleko, bo drudzy mówią, że mój ojciec może także być odprawionym. – Nie sądzę – rzekł Sułkowski – ale żem od kilku miesięcy nie był w Dreźnie, nie rozumiem tego wszystkiego, nie jestem au courant. Panna Löwendahl spojrzała nań. – Domyślić się łatwo. Miejsca są potrzebne dla nowych kreatur. – Cicho, cicho! – przerwała hrabina. – Doprawdy ja się lękam już i słowa... Hrabia ramionami ruszał. – Popłoch próżny – rzekł. – Zmieni się to wszystko wprędce. Na te słowa wszedł kamerdyner. – Jego Ekscelencja wielki ochmistrz, baron Löwendahl i Jego Ekscelencja generał Baudissin. Wszyscy po sobie spojrzeli, marszałkówna pobladła i cofnęła się ku kanapie. – Prosić – zawołał, idąc ku drzwiom, Sułkowski. W tejże chwili wchodzili już oznajmieni goście, a Löwendahl, zobaczywszy córkę, zdziwiony nieco na nią popatrzał, jakby wymawiał, że ją tu znajduje. Przywitanie było zimne, Sułkowski sztywnie i chłodno przyjmował gości, nie umiejąc sobie wytłumaczyć ich odwiedzin. Wskazywał im siedzenia, gdy Baudissin zbliżył się do niego i rzekł: – Hrabia pozwolisz, ażebyśmy mogli mówić bez świadków; przychodzimy z polecenia króla. Twarz Sułkowskiego nie zmieniła się wcale, wskazał natychmiast drzwi przyległego gabinetu. Kobiety, które cichej rozmowy posłyszeć nie mogły, siedziały przestraszone i zaciekawione. Sułkowska, blada, drżała czując, że to nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Panna Löwendahl chciała odjechać i nie miała siły, hrabina zatrzymywała ją gwałtownie. Gdy się we trzech w gabinecie znaleźli, Baudissin, stare, posłuszne żołnierzysko, z widoczną przykrością dobył z kieszeni fraka papier... rozkaz z królewskiej kancelarii przysłany i przez króla własnoręcznie podpisany. W milczeniu podał go Sułkowskiemu, który w przejściu z salonu do gabinetu, jak gdyby próg innego świata przestąpił, stał blady i widocznie rażony jak piorunem. Drżącymi rękami ujął ten papier, oczy nań zwrócił, czytał, a nie rozumiał: stał jak obłąkany. Löwendahl, któremu i żal się go zrobiło, i szło o to, aby co prędzej się stąd wydobyć, widząc, że hrabia stoi, milczy i nie zdaje się rozumieć, o co idzie, stanął za nim i głośno czytać zaczął powoli. Pismo było w niewielu wyrazach krótko zredagowane: „Jego Królewska Mość, zauważywszy, że hrabia Sułkowski po kilkakroć i ostatni raz przy widzeniu się z nim zapomniał się a uchybił Jego Królewskiej Mości, uznał właściwym urzędy, jakie przy Jego Królewskiej Mości sprawiał, odjąć i od obowiązków wszystkich przy sobie uwolnić. Jednakże ze względu na długoletnią służbę jego raczył mu pensję jako generałowi pozostawić”. Coś gorszego może spodziewał się zapewne Sułkowski, wnosząc z tego, co innych spotykało, rozpatrzywszy się więc w piśmie, przyszedł wkrótce do siebie i odzyskał przytomność. – Wola Najjaśniejszego pana – rzekł – jest dla mnie świętą. Jakkolwiek czuję się niesprawiedliwie dotkniętym skutkiem zapewne poduszczeń nieprzyjaciół moich, zniosę, co mi przeznaczono. Jeżelim się nawet zapomniał wobec Jego Królewskiej Mości, pewnie to raczej było skutkiem mojej miłości dla Najjaśniejszego Pana niż braku poszanowania. Baudissin i Löwendahl nie odpowiedzieli nic. Sułkowski, przed którym niedawno jeszcze niemal na twarz padali, ujrzał na nich pierwszych skutek niełaski. Dawna grzeczność zapomnianą została: Baudissin obchodził się z nim jak z równym, a Löwendahl jak z podwładnym. W twarzach było widać zakłopotanie i chęć jak najrychlejszego uwolnienia się. Oba skłonili się z dala, obłudnie, Sułkowski oddał im ukłon i wyprowadził do sali. Tu z daleka tylko pożegnawszy siedzące panie, wyszli co najrychlej. Hrabia, niewiele już po sobie okazując wrażenia, przeprowadził ich grzecznie do sieni i powrócił spokojny niemal tak, że żona domyślić się z twarzy nie mogła, co się stało. Potajemna ta narada nie była daremną. Panna Löwendahl dosiadywała, chcąc się o czymś dowiedzieć. Nie śmiano go pytać. Z zimną krwią Sułkowski przystąpił do stołu i spojrzał na żonę, której twarz wyrażała niespokojną ciekawość. – Winszuję pani – rzekł głosem, w którym lekkie przebijało się drżenie – jesteśmy wolni. Najjaśniejszemu Panu podobało się ze swej służby mnie odprawić. Nie boli mnie to nic, a nic, chociaż dobrego i kochanego pana żałuję. Na dworze tym jednak w takim składzie okoliczności, jaki jest dzisiaj, wytrwać uczciwemu człowiekowi było trudno. Żona rzuciła się na kanapę, zasłaniając oczy. – Moja droga – rzekł hrabia – uspokój się, proszę. Przyczyną odprawy ma być to, żem się wobec Króla Jego Mości zapomniał, co znaczy, żem mówił niemiłą i nieproszoną prawdę; król mi zostawić raczył pensję generalską, a dał mi nieoszacowaną swobodę – dodał, rękę wyciągając ku żonie. – Pojedziemy do Wiednia. Panna Löwendahl patrzała na hrabiego z podziwieniem. Nie mogła pojąć tej spokojności, z jaką przyjął nagły swój upadek ze szczytu. W istocie duma Sułkowskiego nie dozwalała mu ani mocno uczuć wrażenia, ani go okazać. W prędkim czasie po pierwszym osłupieniu przyszedł do siebie i po pańsku przyjął, co los mu wydzielił. Być bardzo może, iż spodziewał się jeszcze zmiany... Hrabina płakała. Uczuła panna Löwendahl. że była tu zbyteczną, bo pocieszyć nie mogła, a przytomnością swą nie dała się im wynurzyć przed sobą; ścisnęła więc w milczeniu rękę przyjaciółki i wyśliznęła się z pokoju. Sułkowska padła twarzą na kanapę. – Droga moja – zawołał hrabia – zaklinam cię na wszystko, bądź mężną! Nie przystoi nam dać poznać, żeśmy dotknięci. Zawdzięczamy sercu króla, że ja nie jadę jeszcze do Königsteinu na miejsce Hoyma i że zamiast mi odebrać majątek, zostawia mi pensję. Wygnanie w Uebigau, na które jestem skazany, nie ma w sobie nic straszliwego i nie wyłącza nadziei... obalenia tego całego rusztowania, które zręczna ręka poczciwego, słodkiego, wiernego mojego przyjaciela Brühla zbudowała... uspokój się, proszę cię. Ale niełatwo łzy ukoić było. Sułkowski, nic nie mówiąc, spojrzał na zegarek, podał rękę żonie i szepcząc po cichu, przeprowadził ją do jej pokojów. Kategoria:Brühl